hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Pitt Herbert
right|225px|thumb|Picture of Pitt Herbert Pitt Herbert (September 25, 1914 - June 23, 1989 (Edmonds, Washington)) was an American character actor who would appear in several films and television series. Pitt's film credits would include, Return to Peyton Place, Take Her, She's Mine, The Trouble with Girls, The Great White Hope, Superdad, Victory at Entebbe and Harper Valley P.T.A.. His television credits includes Schlitz Playhouse of Stars, Sergeant Preston of the Yukon, Gunsmoke, Rawhide, The Untouchables, Surfside 6, The Twilight Zone, The Dick Van Dyke Show, My Three Sons, Lost in Space, Family Affair, Hawaii Five-O, That Girl, Marcus Welby, M.D., Quincy, M.E., Little House on the Prairie and The Fall Guy, including an episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Pitt died in Edmonds, Washington on June 23, 1989. Filmography * The North Avenue Irregulars (1979) * Harper Valley P.T.A. (1978) * Corey: For the People (1977)(TV) * Victory at Entebbe (1976) (TV) * Jeremiah of Jacob's Neck (1976) (TV) * You Lie So Deep, My Love (1975) (TV) * Cry Panic (1974) (TV) * Superdad (1973) (uncredited) * Up the Sandbox (1972) (uncredited) * The Honkers (1972) * The Manhunter (1972) (TV) * The Mephisto Waltz (1971) (uncredited) * How to Frame a Figg (1971) * Crowhaven Farm (1970) (TV) * The Great White Hope (1970) (uncredited) * The Trouble with Girls (1969) * The Love God? (1969) (uncredited) * Games (1967) * The Search for the Evil One (1967) * Dear Brigitte (1965) * Fate Is the Hunter (1964) * Take Her, She's Mine (1963) (uncredited) * Hud (1963) * Hemingway's Adventures of a Young Man (1962) * Return to Peyton Place (1961) (uncredited) * Destination Nightmare (1958) (TV) * Storm Center (1956) (uncredited) * While the City Sleeps (1956) * Ransom! (1956) (uncredited) * Ricochet Romance (1954) (uncredited) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * Mama's Family playing "Mr. Brennan" in episode: "Mama Gets a Job" (episode # 1.7) 5 March 1983 * The Fall Guy playing "Actor" in episode: "Spaced Out" (episode # 2.16) 16 February 1983 * Little House on the Prairie playing "Taylor" in episode: "The Legacy" (episode # 8.14) 25 January 1982 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Donna Yagher's Doctor" in episode: "Ashes to Ashes" (episode # 3.17) 10 February 1978 * The Feather and Father Gang playing "Actor" in episode: "The Judas Bug" (episode # 1.13) 2 July 1977 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Waterman" in episode: "Who's Who in Neverland" (episode # 1.2) 10 October 1976 * Three for the Road playing "Actor" in episode: "The Albatross" (episode # 1.10) 16 November 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Medical Examiner" (uncredited) in episode: "Legacy of Terror" (episode # 1.17) 14 February 1975 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Dr. Pierson" in episode: "The Working Heart" (episode # 4.21) 13 February 1973 * Bonanza playing "Mr. Cropin" in episode: "The Initiation" (episode # 14.3) 26 September 1972 * Mission: Impossible playing "Hendricks" in episode: "Blast" (episode # 5.18) 30 January 1971 * The Virginian playing "Finley" in episode: "Nan Allen" (episode #9.14) 6 January 1971 * The Virginian playing "Fred" in episode: "The Price of the Hanging" (episode # 9.9) 11 November 1970 * The Partridge Family playing "Clerk" in episode: "When Mother Gets Married" (episode #1.5) 23 October 1970 * Ironside playing "Victor" in episode: "Good Will Tour" (episode # 3.23) 26 March 1970 * Mission: Impossible playing "Desk Clerk" in episode: "Orpheus" (episode # 4.22) 4 March 1970 * The Brady Bunch playing "Mr. Driscoll" in episode: "The Hero" (episode # 1.21) 20 February 1970 * That Girl playing "Ben" in episode: "Stocks and the Single Girl" (episode # 4.20) 12 February 1970 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Harry Green" in episode: "Let Ernest Come Over" (episode #1.11) 9 December 1969 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Process server" in episode: "All the King's Horses" (episode # 2.10) 26 November 1969 * The Brady Bunch playing "Mr. Driscoll" in episode: "Kitty Karry-All Is Missing" (episode # 1.7) 7 November 1969 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Clerk" in episode: "The Farmer Exchange Project" (episode # 2.7) 3 November 1969 * Bonanza playing "Postal Clerk" in episode: "The Stalker" (episode # 11.8) 2 November 1969 * Family Affair playing "Mr. Anderson" in episode: "The Jody Affair" (episode # 4.5) 23 October 1969 * The Virginian playing "Telegraph Operator" in episode: "The Price of Love" (episode # 7.18) 12 February 1969 * The Big Valley playing "Hotel Clerk" in episode: "Deathtown" (episode # 4.5) 28 October 1968 * Felony Squad playing "Purser" in episode: "The Deadly Abductors" (episode # 2.21) 1 February 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Lefferts" in episode: "Blueprint for Betrayal" (episode # 3.10) 3 December 1967 * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "Clerk" in episode: "First Love" (episode # 1.9) 3 November 1967 * The Virginian playing "Telegrapher" in episode: "The Masquerade" (episode # 6.6) 18 October 1967 * Lost in Space playing "Grover" in episode: "Visit to a Hostile Planet" (episode # 3.2) 13 September 1967 * The Wild Wild West playing "Assistant Secretary of State Levering Mayhew David" in episode: "The Night of the Deadly Blossom" (episode # 2.25) 17 March 1967 * Batman playing "Irving Leghorn" in episode: "Black Widow Strikes Again" (episode # 2.55) 15 March 1967 * Family Affair playing "Clerk" in episode: "Everybody Needs Somebody" (episode # 1.24) 13 March 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Pharmacist" in episode: "Rope of Gold" (episode 3 2.21) 12 February 1967 * The Time Tunnel playing "Tom McKinney" in episode: "Billy the Kid" (episode # 1.22) 10 February 1967 * The Virginian playing "Doctor" in episode: "The Gauntlet" (episode # 5.20) 8 February 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Sears" in episode: "The Other Side of the Coin" (episode # 4.16) 10 January 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Auto Salesman" in episode: "Anatomy of a Prison Break" (episode # 2.10) 27 November 1966 * The Wild Wild West playing "Byron Pettigrew" in episode: "The Night of the Flying Pie Plate" (episode # 2.6) 21 October 1966 * Get Smart playing "Standish" in episode: "A Spy for a Spy" (episode # 2.3) 1 October 1966 * The Virginian playing "Telegrapher" in episode: "Morgan Starr" (episode # 4.21) 9 February 1966 * My Three Sons playing "Sid" in episode "Whatever Happened to Baby Chip?" (episode # 6.20) 3 February 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Medical Examiner" in episode: "The Case of the Midnight Howler" (episode # 9.16) 16 January 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "German #1" in episode: "The Gold Rush" (episode # 1.18) 14 January 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Postal Worker" in episode: "The Forests of the Night" (episode # 1.16) 2 January 1966 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Rudy" in episode: "The Church Organ" (episode # 6.14) 13 December 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Motel manager" in episode: "Crack in a Crystal Ball" (episode # 3.3) 28 September 1965 * The Jack Benny Program playing "1st Salesman" in episode: "Jack Has Dog Troubles" (episode # 15.27) 9 April 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Coroner's Physician" in episode: "The Case of the Gambling Lady" (episode # 8.26) 8 April 1965 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Manager" in episode: "Rainy Day in Palm Spring" (episode # 15.21) 26 February 1965 * The Munsters playing "Mr. Williams" in episode: "Don't Bank on Herman" (episode # 1.21) 11 February 1976 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Orphanage Man" in episode: "Jack Adopts Son" (episode # 15.16) 22 January 1965 * The Virginian playing "Joe the Telegraph Agent" in episode: "A Man of the People" (episode # 3.15) 23 December 1964 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Paul" in episode: "The Death of the Party" (episode # 4.12) 9 December 1964 * The Virginian playing "Sam the Telegraph Agent" in episode: "Portrair of a Widow" (episode # 3.13) 9 December 1964 * The Virginian playing "Telegrapher" in episode: "All Nice and Legal" (episode # 3.11) 25 November 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Coroner's Physician" in episode: "The Case of the Missing Button" (episode # 8.1) 24 September 1964 * Destry playing "Clerk" in episode: "Ride to Rio Verde" (episode # 1.9) 10 April 1964 * The Virginian playing "Telegraph Agent" in episode: "The Long Quest" (episode # 2.27) 8 April 1964 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Actor" in episode: "Jack Renews Driver's License" (episode # 14.24) 24 March 1964 * The Virginian playing "Telegrapher" in episode: "Smile of a Dragon" (episode # 2.22) 26 February 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Dr. Desmond" in episode: "The Case of the Skelton's Closet" (episode # 6.26) 2 May 1963 * McHale's Navy playing "Pettibone" in episode: "The Natives Get Restless" (episode # 1.19) 21 February 1963 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Slim" in episode: "American Primitive" (episode # 6.21) 2 February 1963 * The Virginian playing "Emmet Delaney" in episode: "The Devil's Children" (episode # 1.11) 5 December 1962 * The Twilight Zone playing "Field Rep" in episode: "Cavender Is Coming" (episode # 3.36) 25 May 1962 * Lawman playing "Actor" in episode: "The Barber" (episode # 4.24) 25 February 1962 * Perry Mason playing "Autopsy Surgeon" in episode: "The Case of the Mystified Miner" (epsisdoe # 5.21) 24 February 1962 * Perry Mason playing "Autopsy Surgeon" in episode: "The Case of the Injured Innocent" (episode # 5.10) 18 November 1961 * The Bob Cummings Show playing "Actor" in episode: "Very Warm for Mayan" (episode # 1.2) 12 October 1961 * Perry Mason playing "Autopsy Surgeon" in episode: "The Case of the Malicious Mariner" (episode # 5.4) 7 October 1961 * Perry Mason playing "Pathologist" in episode: "The Case of the Guilty Clients" (episode # 4.28) 10 June 1961 * Surfside 6 playing "Mr. Parsons" in episode: "Spring Training" (episode # 1.27) 3 April 1961 * General Electric Theater playing "Realtor" in episode: "A Little White Lye" (episode # 9.16) 5 February 1961 * Perry Mason playing "Coroner's Physician" in episode: "The Case of the Waylaid Wolf" (episode # 4.16) 4 February 1961 * Thriller playing "Storekeeper" in episode: "The Hungry Glass" (episode # 1.16) 3 January 1961 * Thriller playing "Fred, Bartender" in episode: "Man in the Middle" (episode # 1.14) 20 December 1960 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Actor" in episode: "Hong Kong Suit" (episode # 11.4) 6 November 1960 * The Deputy playing "Clerk" in episode: "Mother and Son" (episode # 2.5) 29 October 1960 * Perry Mason playing "Autopsy Surgeon" in episode: "The Case of the Ill-Fated Faker" (episode # 4.3) 1 October 1960 * M Squad playing "Dervin" in episode: "The Bad Apple" (episode # 3.39) 21 June 1960 * Peter Gunn playing "Robert Hansen" in episode: "The Semi-Private Eye" (episode # 2.34) 23 May 1960 * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp playing "Sam Dutton" in episode: "The Confidence Man" (episode # 5.38) 17 May 1960 * General Electric Theater playing "Martin Perkins" in episode: "Adam's Apples" (episode # 8.29) 24 April 1960 * Wagon Train playing "Miller" in episode: "The Joshua Gilliam Story" (episode # 3.25) 30 March 1960 * The Untouchables playing "Cashier" in episode: "The Big Squeeze" (episode # 1.19) 18 February 1960 * The Man from Blackhawk playing "Curator" in episode: "El Patron" (episode # 1.18) 5 February 1960 * Perry Mason playing "Dr. James Latham" in episode: "The Case of the Lucky Legs" (episode # 3.10) 19 December 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Doctor" in episode: "The Case of the Bartered Bikini" (episode # 3.8) 5 December 1959 * Peter Gunn playing "Hal" in episode: "The Game" (episode # 2.10) 30 November 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Autopsy Surgeon" in episode: "The Case of the Golden Fraud" (episode # 3.7) 21 November 1959 * General Electric Theater playing "Mr. Hartner" in episode: "The Day of the Hanging" (episode # 8.6) 25 October 1959 * Rawhide playing "Harry" in episode: "Incident at Dangerfield Dip" (episode # 2.3) 2 October 1959 * Wichita Town playing "Sutton" in episode: "The Night the Cowboys Roared" (episode # 1.1) 30 September 1959 * The Texan playing "Actor" in episode: "Image of Guilt" (episode # 2.2) 21 September 1959 * Gunsmoke playing "Green" in episode: "The Constable" (episode # 4.37) 30 May 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Autopsy Surgeon" in episode: "The Case of the Deadly Toy" (episode # 2.27) 16 May 1959 * Tombstone Territory playing "Actor" in episode: "Gun Hostage" (episode # 2.8) 1 May 1959 * Peter Gunn playing "Sucker" in episode: "Love Me to Death" (episode # 1.31) 27 April 1957 * Perry Mason playing "Coroner" in episode: "The Case of the Howling Dog" (episode # 2.23) 11 April 1959 * Black Saddle playing "Willy Pope" in episode: "Client: Braun" (episode # 1.12) 4 April 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Autopsy Surgeon" in episode: "The Case of the Romantic Rogue" (episode # 2.17) 14 February 1959 * The Third Man playing "Hull" in episode: "Confessions of an Honest Man" (episode # 1.1) 23 January 1959 * The Veil playing "Garage Attendant" in episode: "Girl on the Road" (episode # 1.2) 1958 * Gunsmoke playing "Dealer" in episode: "20-20" (episode # 1.19) 25 February 1956 * Sergeant Preston of the Yukon playing "Horace Bean" in episode: "One Bean Too Many" (episode # 1.15) 5 January 1956 * Screen Directors Playhouse playing "Charlie" in episode: "Want ad Wedding" (episode # 1.5) 2 November 1955 * Sergeant Preston of the Yukon playing "Dr. Thomas McLeod" in episode: "Vindication of Yukon King" (episode # 1.1) 29 September 1955 * Letter to Loretta playing "Blevens" in episode: "The Girl Who Knew" (episode # 2.18) 2 January 1955 * Letter to Loretta playing "Mr. Former" in episode: "Beyond a Reasonable Doubt" (episode # 2.6) 3 October 1954 * Cavalcade of America playing "Mr. Beauford" in episode: "Moonlight School" (episode # 2.30) 18 May 1954 * Cavalcade of America playing "Actor" in episode: "Gentle Conqueror" (episode # 2.28) 4 May 1954 * Schlitz Playhouse of Stars playing "Actor" in episode: "The Long Shot" (episode # 3.6) 9 October 1953 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Pitt Herbert at the Internet Movie Database Herbert, PittHerbert, PittHerbert, PittHerbert, PittHerbert, PittHerbert, PittHerbert, Pitt